Rachel's Boyfriend
by FashionDiva7
Summary: Naomi takes a moment to survey the group. Takes place in the Hork-Bajir valley, before #54. RxT, CxJ. ONESHOT.


**Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still alive, just suffering from WRITERS BLOCK on my other fics. **

* * *

**Rachel's Boyfriend**

My name is Naomi. As crazy as it sounds, my daughter wont let me tell you anything else. So no, you wont find out what town this is, or even my last name for that matter.

If you're reading this, there's no reason for me to tell you about the Yeerks. You've heard the tale many times already. No need to bore you with yet another retelling...

Because of this war, I have lost everything: my house, my job, even my grasp on reality. Hey, if you were hauled off by a grizzly bear into a hidden valley full of aliens that resemble living razors, you'd be a little off too.

I've tried to escape to the normal world. Rachel wont let me, and her anger is building. She wasnt like this before the war, which is the sole reason I listened to the story in the first place. I had to understand what had changed, why Rachel had become so venomous.

"Naomi." Eva's voice brings me out of my musings.

"Yeah?" No more bad news, I hope.

She hands me a stack of papers. At my confused look, she explains. "They're for Jake. He wanted the results of the Hork-Bajir training."

I nodded, navigating my way across the clearing. I spot their goup-the animorphs- gathered around the fire.

For some reason I cant explain, I stop. I take a moment to survey the group, they're hardly all together anymore.

There's Rachel- tall, blonde, beautiful- lounging against a tree. Her arms are crossed over her chest and she wears her 'lets do it' expression.

Cassie, her best friend, sits on a log. Her legs are propped up. She's grown a little taller, and the constant exercise has left her face sunkin in.

Jake- Our fearless leader, my nephew- has his arm wrapped around her. He's become so hard to be around lately, his eyes so haunted they make you feel weak. No one should ever carry the weight of the world on their shoulders, but this teenager does.

Marco- Jake's best friend- stands in the center. He's waving his arms around, telling them something. A while ago I would have suspected a lame joke, but the jokes have dried up. He's more serious now, face set in what seems to be a permanent scowl.

Last, there's Tobias. Where do I even begin? The blonde is half-hidden in the shadows, his face- as always- expressionless. This is the boy that's lost his _humanity_ to the cause! The boy that takes hit after hit, without uttering a word. The boy that Rachel has fallen in love with. The hawk that loves her back.

I know what you're thinking: They're too young to be _in love_. A crush maybe, but not love.

That what I believed a while ago. I mean how could my daughter love someone of another species? But I've seen the looks they give each other, the intensity between the two. At fourteen years old, they're more in love than I _ever_ was.

Tobias is truely an amazing kid. He's been passed around from uncle to aunt, trapped as a hawk, _tortured_, and isolated. And yet, he doesnt hate the world. No one would blame him if he just walked away from the battle, after all, what did he owe the city? But he fights, ignores the stares of pity, and helps us all. I dont think I could do the same.

At this moment, he looks up, unblinking eyes catching mine. His gaze is fierce, half hidden behind his messy hair. {We have an audience.}

The voice rings through my head. I jump, startled as the others turn to me. His human form is a morph now, I remind myself. Thought-speak is possible for him.

"Hello." My voice breaks the silence.

Rachel watches me, "Need something, mom?"

"I," I start. "I have the training results." I held out the papers to Jake.

He took them, trying to smile, for my benefit. "Thanks, Aunt Naomi."

I stood there for a moment, gathering up some courage. "Could I have a word with Tobias?"

Surprise is evident on their faces, but Cassie recovers quickly. "Go ahead, we'll fill you in later."

The hawk-boy nodds, following me. I lead him to a secluded spot, out of hearing range.

"Yes?" He waits.

I bite my lip. "Tobias, I need to say something. Thank you."

"What for?" His eyes bore into mine.

"Rachel's always found it hard to grow close to someone. She distances herself whenever a bond grows 'too tight'." I take a deep breath. "But she's learned to love, for the first time. She cares about someone so deeply, that she's willing to step out of her comfort zone. She loves you."

His face filled with shock. He must have been really startled if I could see that.

"Thank you." I repeat, leaving Tobias to pull his thoughts together. Sweet kid.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
